1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, an output control circuit and the like appropriately used in an electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
An electro-optic device including a liquid display device or organic EL (electro-luminescence) device or the like is generally configured to have a pixel corresponding to an intersection between a scanning line and a data line. According to such electro-optic device, for preventing a write failure or a display defect and the like, a technology which provides a logical product signal of a pulse signal sequentially output from, for example, a shift register and any one of a plurality of enable signals to a scanning line as a scanning signal has been suggested (for example, see JP-A-2004-177930).
However, according to the related art, when an enable signal is not slightly delayed due to some reason with regard to, for example, a pulse signal, problems occur, such that a width of pulse in a scanning signal, that is, a write period becomes shorter, or a scanning signal is output at the timing when it is not assumed.